<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dead man's complaints by displayheartcode</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513044">dead man's complaints</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode'>displayheartcode</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>September Drabbles [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Nobody is Dead, Post-Canon, Team as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:20:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There have been rumors for decades about the occasional body that has gone missing from a morgue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>September Drabbles [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dead man's complaints</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Does this happen often?”</p><p>“Amazingly,” Joe says, “not as much as you think it would.” He raps two knuckles against the metal door.</p><p>If this is a horror movie, a part of Nile’s brain rationalizes, then she should be running for the door when the body inside gives out an audible groan. Instead, Joe opens the drawer and pulls the tray out as if this is more than a twice-a-century occasion.</p><p>And then there is Nicky. “<span>Madre di Dio</span>…” he mutters, annoyed by the wait.</p><p>“Sorry,” Nile says. “There was traffic.” She offers him the lukewarm coffee as another apology.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>